Vas a Amar la Adolescencia
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/:Sebastián ayuda a Ciel a afrontar su más difícil y aterradora situación hasta ahora.. O bueno, al menos lo intenta. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Tienes que Amar la Adolescencia. (You Gotta Love __Adolescence__)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parodia. _

_**Sinopsis: **__Sebastián ayuda a Ciel a afrontar su más difícil y aterradora situación hasta ahora.. O bueno, al menos lo intenta. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el mayordomo con la técnica más sexy para quitarse los guantes, ni lo relacionado con el me pertenece. Todo es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de . me. no. know. (quitar espacios) yo solo la traduzco al español. _

_**Warning: **__Crack. Además de eso, no creo necesaria ninguna otra advertencia. _

_**N/A: **__Es corto y puede que sea ligeramente tonto, pero recordé un chiste de doble sentido que mi mejor amiga y yo hicimos acerca de Sebastián y Ciel ¡y tuve que escribir al respecto! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

–Pasa, Sebastián– dijo Ciel a su mayordomo, el cual tocaba la puerta.

–Joven Amo– dijo Sebastián conforme entraba a la biblioteca. –Su té de la tarde está listo.

El conde de trece años asintió en reconocimiento, sin molestarse en levantar la vista del libro en su regazo.

Sebastián miró la portada y sonrió. – ¿Una obra de Edgar Allan Poe?

–_El corazón delator_.

– ¿Cree que es sabio que aún lea estas historias?– Preguntó Sebastián sirviendo el té.–Podría causarle pesadillas de nuevo.

Ciel lo miró. –¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

–De hecho, si. – Dijo Sebastián luciendo un tanto contrariado. –Pero pensé que, quizás, considerando que el joven Amo no está ocupado en este momento podría aprovechar la oportunidad para hablarle luego de servirle su té.

El chico volvió la vista a su libro, ni un poco interesado en lo que su mayordomo decía. –¿Hablarme? ¿Acerca de qué?

–Joven Amo, –Comenzó Sebastián, pronunciando cuidadosamente sus palabras. –El tiempo se acerca, y creo que es hora que alguien abra sus ojos a la severidad de la situación a la que se enfrenta. Digo esto porque usted parece desinformado con respecto a lo que le espera-.

–Sebastián, ya lo sé.

–¿Perdón?

–Sé lo que vas a decirme,– Continuó. –Y debo decirte, que estoy completamente consciente de lo que enfrentaré en un futuro cercano.

–¿Lo está?–Preguntó Sebastián sorprendido.

–Cuán molesto. Pero sí, tuve el presentimiento de que vendrías a hablarme de este asunto pronto. Sebastián, entiendo que, cuando el tiempo venga, tomarás mi alma. No tengo intenciones de anular el contrato, así como no tengo ningún remordimiento con respecto a haberlo hecho.

–Es bueno escuchar eso, sin embargo, no es a lo que me refería.

–¿A no?

–No. Me refería a algo totalmente distinto.– El mayordomo tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. –Es algo más o menos relacionado con el hecho de que acaba de cumplir trece.

–No entiendo.

–Verá, usted recientemente entró en una incómoda etapa de la adolescencia donde las cosas están.. Cambiando.

–¿'Cambiando'?

–.. En su cuerpo.

–Sebastián, no me agrada a donde va esto. Te ordeno que te detengas.

–Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. –Dijo Sebastián. –Nuestro contrato establece que yo soy su mayordomo, y como mayordomo que soy, debo velar por su bienestar hasta cierto punto.

Pausó antes de continuar, –Y en este momento, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos de.. Sexo.

Ciel parpadeó. –Me largo de aquí.

–No. – dijo Sebastián sujetando al chico de su cuello antes de que pudiera correr. –Como mayordomo de los Phantomhive, ¿qué sucedería si no fuera capaz de darle a mi Amo una apropiada charla sexual?

–Este momento sería mucho menos incomodo, ¡te lo aseguro!

–Desesperadamente, Ciel trató de pensar en un modo de detenerlo. –Mira, Sebastián, no quiero hablar al respecto y si- si continuas tratando de hacerlo- yo- yo ¡deberé castigarte severamente!

–¿Es esta su manera de pedirme una demostración?

–¡NO!

–Entonces acompáñeme, Joven Amo. –dijo Sebastián prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. –Obtuve recientemente figuras tamaño real-y anatómicamente correctas- tanto del cuerpo masculino como del femenino por parte del Sepultero que podríamos usar.

–ESO ES TAN ASQUEROSO- SEBASTIÁN, ¡DETENTE!.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Este es el segundo de los tres fics traducidos de humor/parody que dije que subiría. Es pertinente resaltar que a pesar de que en el anterior los llamé 'trilogía' ninguno tiene que ver con el otro, y ambos tres son de distintos autores. Es una especie de reto que me propuse._

_Como dato extra, la autora de este en particular mencionó en su perfil que dependiendo de los reviews que obtuviera haría una continuación. Yo ya hice mi aporte, esperemos que funcione. _

_Si llega a subir un nuevo capítulo lo traduciré y subiré para ustedes (:_

_Ya saben qué hacer si les agradó (Review)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
